<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On: by DarwinTheEevee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729250">On:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarwinTheEevee/pseuds/DarwinTheEevee'>DarwinTheEevee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarwinTheEevee/pseuds/DarwinTheEevee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today I found out something Interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>On: Nuzlockes and Their lack of Fanfictions.</h1><p><br/>
</p>
<h3> A Quick Aside. </h3><p>Hey, Darwin here and I’ve noticed something, Nuzlocke Fanfiction barely exist. Like I know there are some really good ones (Credit to Mangaluva/Chuthulhu), but there isn’t an abundance of them. Let me show you what I mean:</p><p>Archive of Our Own (or AO3) has 272 fanfictions that are marked as “Nuzlocke”</p><p>Fanfiction . Net (or FF.net) has 581 fanfictions that are marked as “Nuzlocke”</p><p>The majority of both sites contain only a few chapters, some are about halfway finished and very few are completed fully. Very few of all of these are being actively updated, but many aren’t. Theses raw numbers aren’t fully representative of the overall community, but this sampling of two of the most used fanfiction sites is a large enough sample size for my point.</p><p>What I find fascinating about this is that with how large the Pokémon community actually is, the amount of Nuzlocke fanfictions written are surprisingly low. Yes, I’m aware that the Nuzlocke community is niche as is and mostly makes Comics instead of Fanfictions, but I’d expect twice the fanfictions made than there are in actuality. The numbers drop from my overall maximum count (853) when you add in the fact that some (if not most) fanfictions are the same ones that were cross posted on both AO3 and FF.net. </p><p>Anyway I guess I find the lack of fanfiction on Nuzlockes alone disappointing, let alone any of the modifiers on the classic Nuzlocke (Looplockes included). This has been Darwin The Eevee and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>